Naruto: Birth of the Legend
by Chaos and Creation
Summary: After Sauskes defection Naruto makes a promise to himself to become the greatest shinobi in the world. Under the teachings ofJiraiya and some help with the Kyuubi his dream may come true.


**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Naruto**

"Human Speak"

'_Human Thoughts'_

"_Human Mindspeak"_

"**Demon/Summon Speak"**

"_**Demon/Summon Thoughts"**_

**Chapter 1: History and Training**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Uzumaki Naruto was never the perfect shinobi. The circumstances around this had many possibilities. It could be from the lack of attention he received from his senseis, or it could be from a lack of true effort on his part. Either way the potential still lurked within him. The potential to harness the greatest power the shinobi world has ever seen, the destructive power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. However Naruto had not made any effort in using the bijuu's power. He had only made contact with the beast once, and two of the three times he had withdrawn its power he had lost himself in it and was unable to fight as he should have. If he had been more studious and learned more jutsu's or practiced different Taijutsu katas then he may have been able to stop Sauske from defecting from the Hidden Leaf, yet he had done none of those things and he knew it. This is why he promised himself that he would do all he could to become the greatest shinobi, and Uzumaki Naruto never breaks a promise. This is why we now find Uzumaki Naruto standing in front of a massive cage. The cage that holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"_Why did you call me down here baka-fox you know that I won't release you"_

"**I couldn't help but overhear your promise brat, to become the greatest shinobi, I can help you do that but you must be willing to cooperate with me"**

"_Why should I believe you, you are a demon after all you could just be trying to get me to lower my guard so that you can be released from the seal"_

"**And who says that I am a demon? You ninja have called us demons yet you know nothing of our origins, what would you say if I told you that I was once just as human as you are now."**

"_I would say that I don't believe you, but get to the point what can you do to help me?"_

"**Allow me to tell you the true story of the origins of us bijuu however if you interrupt then I will no longer be willing to aid you.**

**Human's have not always had about chakra within there body's. Along time ago I was once a young 20 year old human scientist, when the first sign's of chakra were being shown. Back then it was a world of machinery and there were always wars going on for power and countries were using anything they could to get power. When our government first found out about chakra they naturally wanted to know everything about it. So they hired nine scientists to learn everything they could.**

**At first we were simply doing it because it was our job, but soon after it became an obsession. We learned how we could use chakra to strengthen our bodies and attach ourselves to objects. Then the first jutsu was created, one of my colleagues was able to spew fire from out of there mouth. If we were able to breathe fire, who was there to say that we couldn't fly, or transform, or harness the other elements. We continued experimenting with manipulating chakra into other elements, and we had major success. We were not like other scientists who wanted there work to be passed down through history on written documents, we wanted to see how other people could use chakra and add it to our research. Who was to say that we could not achieve immortality with chakra.**

**So we began to experiment on our body's similar to the way Orochimaru has. At first we tried to alter our body to keep it forever young however even with chakra we knew this would never work, so we looked for a short term solution. We managed to cast our souls out of our body into another vessel. We continued doing this throughout the years and by that time the world was rebuilding from the countless wars and most of the knowledge was lost. Chakra users moved in clans and were like nomad's walking the earth. They had already invented many jutsu and the first summon creatures were created. Although they were small we knew that they would grow larger in time. That gave us the idea to construct our own immortal bodies, and we set out construct bodies that were able to take on the strongest of humans and summoned beasts alike, and we were able to, I renounced my old name and became the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

**Now that we had achieved our goal of immortality we were now able to go back to studying chakra, and learning new jutsu. We realized that it would be easier if every chakra user was in the same place. So we split up and recruited the nomad's to join us. Thus the first Hidden Village was born. In the village all of the nomadic clan's wished to stay together so they were given there own sector. In return for giving them a place to live we received knowledge of there jutsu, and people to experiment on. We were able to give one clan the ability to actually see chakra, another we were able to give them the ability to manipulate water outside of there bodies. To our great surprise these ability's were passed down genetically. The nomad's took to calling these kekkai genkai.**

**The village was prosperous for many years. The people looked up to us as elders, we were the 9 leaders of the village, but soon the clans started to feud and some started to get up and leave. Some of the elders wanted them to be exterminated so that they could never match us in power while others simply wanted to leave them be. When people saw that the elders were fighting they also started to fight, and soon the village was a former shadow of itself. That is when we made the decision to go our separate ways and continue learning about chakra by ourselves. Some of the clans stuck together and started there own Hidden Villages. While we 'bijuu' watched them grow and prosper however some 'bijuu' grew resentful and tried to exterminate the villages and lead to them being sealed.**

**When I attacked Konoha however I was not looking to exterminate, I was looking to be killed. I had lived for so many years and seen so many things that I grew weary of it all. I had a hand in making most of Konoha's bloodlines and I knew how truly powerful they could be, and in the end I have gotten my wish for when you die, I die."**

"_Absolutely amazing to live that long, you must have so much knowledge"_

"**That is why I said that I could help you. I know many kinjutsu, and also jutsu that have not been seen in hundreds of years. However now is not the time to begin teaching you because the one you call Ero-Sennin is trying to wake you up."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tsunade may have not always wanted to be Hokage, but she grew up as the daughter of one and the niece of another. That is why she knew she had to send Uzumaki Naruto away for a large amount of time. There were to many unknown variables about the organization of Akatsuki to keep the village safe while Naruto was in it. This was the reason why she had devised the 2 and a half year training trip. Naruto would flourish under the teachings of Jirayia, and the village was safe. Still she loved Naruto like a little brother and was sad to see him leave. Thus the reason why she was standing at the village gates. Giving the jinchurikki a bone-crushing hug.

"I am counting on you to become a great shinobi Naruto-Kun so don't let me down or become a pervert"

"You better believe I will Baachan."

With those final words Uzumaki Naruto and the self proclaimed toad hermit walked down the dusty path away from Konoha and into the training the would one day make Uzumaki Naruto a legend.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto and Jiraiya had been traveling for a week and a half when they reached there destination. It was a large cabin on the outer lands of Earth Country. It was an old outpost from the Konoha-Iwa war and it hadn't been used in many years but it would suit there needs perfectly. Jiraiya made 10 Kage Bunshins that took there stuff inside and cleaned up the place whilst the real Jiraiya took Naruto into one of the fields that was surrounding the cabin and handed him a small piece of paper in the shape of a card.

"Every ninja was one elemental affinity, which means that they can use a jutsu of that element much easier and with less chakra. This is the reasons that I can use Doton jutsus so easily. Some ninjas like the Shodaime or that Haku kid that Kakashi was telling me about have two affinities's which is considered a bloodline because when you have to affinity's they can usually mix to create a new element. This card will tell you what your elemental affinity is so channel some chakra into it."

Naruto did as he was told and the paper split in half. Naruto recognized it as wind and he was proven correctly when Jiraiya confirmed it.

"Alright we will start with a basic wind jutsu then. It is a C-Rank called _Fuuton: Daitoppa_ and it sends out a large burst of wind from the user's location that will level anything in its path. Watch how I do it and give it a try."

Naruto gathered his chakra and replicated that hand seals and pushed both hands forward but only a slight gust picked up. Jiraiya told him that he was going to go check inside and make sure that the Bunshins had done there job, and Naruto attempted to perform the jutsu again. This time he got a more desired effect, yet it was still nothing like Jiraiya's. He continued practicing until Jiraiya had returned a couple hours later and he had demonstrated the completed jutsu to him.

"Good job gaki this next one is called _Fuuton: Renkudan _it is an A-rank that releases a ball of tightly compressed air that will cause conflagration when it hits. I'm going to head into town and do some research. This will be the last one for today so once you get it you can go to sleep."

Naruto watched as he demonstrated the jutsu before taking off. It seemed as if he had gathered a large amount of chakra in his gut which was noticeably bigger. Then he converted the chakra into wind while punching his gut shooting out a tightly compressed ball of air. Naruto continued to practice this jutsu until the sun went down and he had finally been able to release a good sized ball of air. Tired from his training he went into the cabin found his bed jumped onto it and fell asleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto was expecting to go to sleep but he found himself walking down the sewer-like corridor that he knew lead to Kyuubi's cage. However when he walked in front of the cage he did not see a humongous fox. He was looking at a human that seemed to be about 6'. He was dressed in what seemed to be black shinobi pants with a white tee-shirt. He had black hair pulled back into a ponytail and slitted red eyes sitting behind glasses.

"_What the hell fox if you haven't notice I am trying to go to sleep?"_

"**Your body is getting the necessary rest that you need to train tomorrow however ever 3 times a week me and you will train inside your mind while you sleep. Although you will wake up with a noticeable headache I feel that it is worth it."**

"_I guess so but how can we train inside my mind?"_

"**This is your mind you can make it look however you imagine"**

With the newly imparted knowledge Naruto scrunched up his face in concentration. He was remembering the training field of team 7. When he opened his eyes again it had worked. Kyuubi's cage also was different it went from being a small cage to a larger glass square. This let Naruto see the Kyuubi easier. It also had a few holes placed in the glass to allow them to hear each other and for chakra to be sent through

"**Alright let's get started. Since you were just working with Futon we should stay on the same page. This is a rather old jutsu that few people know and if I had to give it a rank I would classify it as an S-Rank. It is called **_**Futon: Atsugai **_**it releases a massive gust of wind like **_**Daitoppa **_**however it is highly pressurized like **_**Renkudan **_**it is a rather devastating jutsu"**

Naruto watched with rapt attention as the massive torrent of highly pressurized wind crashed against the glass. This was high class jutsu and he doubted that he would be able to master it any time soon. Each time he would try he would be off on one end. Sometimes it would be a large gust but not pressurized enough, and other times it was a small burst of wind that was highly pressurized. Sometime later Naruto found himself waking up courtesy of a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on his head.

"Come on gaki wake up its time to train"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto grumbled and then changed into one of his many orange jumpsuits then made his way downstairs for his daily breakfast of ramen. Once he was done he headed outside where he saw Jiraiya drooling over one of his books. Jiraiya noticed him and waved him over.

"Alright today I am going to teach you two jutsus. One is going to be _Kaze no Yaiba_ which is a wind technique and the other is going to be _Katon__: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ which as you know is a fire technique. I will leave a bunshin behind to demonstrate how to do them while I go gather information from one of my informants."

And so the day passed similarly to the last. Naruto had trouble with the _Kaze no Yaiba_ at first but after some instruction from Jiraiya's bunshin had managed to get it right. _Katon__: Gōkakyū no Jutsu _was oddly similar to _Renkudan_ because in both you had to gather the chakra in your stomach and convert it to its respective element. This enabled him to learn it rather easily. He was able to finish both of these rather early so the Jiraiya clone showed him one more jutsu.

"I can teach you another however after I do it once I will most likely dispell so watch carefully it is called _Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu _and it allows you to breathe a steady line of flames."

The next two days passed uneventfully, Jiraiya had come back the next day and told him to go over everything he knew and then to try and mix fire with wind using Kage Bunshins. Naruto had managed to create a superheated burst of wind. He named it _Hijutsu: __Moeteimasu Kaze_. The jutsu was preformed when Naruto used _Fuuton: Daitoppa_ whilst one of his clones set it on fire with _Ryūka no Jutsu._

Naruto was practically giddy with excitement when he was preparing to go to sleep. Although he did not master the _Atsugai_ yet he knew that he was going to yet again learn another amazing justu.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto once again found himself out of Kyubbi's glass prison. Learning jutsus was something that he always loved even though he rarely had anybody to teach him any. Know that he found a willing sensei he was practically shaking in excitement.

"**Although you haven't mastered **_**Atsugai**_** I am going to teach you its firey counterpart. It is called **_**Katon: Zukokku**_** when performed correctly it will allow you to blow a massive flame from your mouth which will spread across the ground quickly devastating the whole area. Now watch and repeat."**

Like its windy counterpart _Zukokku _was proving to be a tough challenge. Many people would have given it up claiming it to be to hard to perform however Naruto knew it would be a great jutsu to add to his aresenal so he continued to attempt the jutsu.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The next two years passed seemingly the same. Jiraiya would teach Naruto the lower ranked jutsus of the elements whilst the Kyuubi would teach Naruto the upper tier jutsu's. One such jutsu was _Raiton: Gian_ it was the counterpart to _Fuuton: Atsugai _and _Katon: Zukokku_ it enables the user to fire two potent lightling bolts from there mouths. Today was the day the Jiraiya would be giving him a test and if he passed they would begin on working to control the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto and Jiraiya were sitting across from each other eating breakfast when Jiraiya slid a small white book across the table. It had a picture of a man with an Iwa headband across his forehead. He had dark violet eyes and dark black messy hair. To the left of the picture was some writing.

_Name: Ranmaru _

_Rank: A-Rank_

_Description: Was once a Jounin of Iwagakure no Soto known for his proficient use in Doton Jutsu. Fled the village after trying to steal a forbidden scroll_

"What is this Ero-Sensei?"

"That is a bingo book, and your task is to eliminate him. He was recently sighted in a town about 5 miles from here. Killing is a part of the shinobi world and you need to get used to it, and I will be there if things get to out of hand."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

That is why we find Naruto in a nearby pub in the aforementioned town. He noticed one man had figeted when he saw is headband and kept shooting glances at him. The man paid for his drink and walked out of the pub and took off into a run. Naruto cornered him in a nearby alley. He put a kunai on the mans neck and held up the picture of Ranmaru.

"Have you seen this man?"

"Y-y-es h-he was-s ju-ust in the pub f-ive minutes ago he went that way"

Naruto kicked him in the stomach and took off in the direction that he was pointing to. Five minutes later he made it through some underbrush and found Ranmaru waiting for him.

"Come to kill me little Konoha-Nin I sensed your chakra coming a mile away you should really learn to hide it"

Naruto didn't grace him with a response except for throwing 3 kunai at him which were all expertly blocked. Ranmaru ran through hand seals and called out_ "Doton: Retsudotenshō"_ the ground around Naruto converged on him and he narrowly escaped by jumping away. Naruto ran through hand seals and performed _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu _however it was blocked by _Doton: Doryūheki. _Naruto then created ten _Kage Bunshin_ and sent them to attack up close with taijutsu. While the enemy was fighting the clones Naruto created another _Kage Bunshin_ they both blurred through hand seals and called out _"Hijutsu: __Moeteimasu Kaze" _the superheated wind charged at the clones and destroyed them while leaving the left side of Ranmaru's body heavily burned before dissolving into mud.

'_Shit Tsuchi Bunshin"_

Naruto had no time to react when he was kicked in the back and stumbled forward. He turned around and saw 2 Ranmaru's rushing at him. The first Ranmaru rushed at him with his kunai he swung at Naruto and it was blocked with a kunai in Naruto's left hand. He charged chakra into his right hand strengthening it and then punched the Bunshin in the gut it promptly dissolved into mud. The second Ranmaru continued the assault by attacking Naruto with a barrage of punches and kicks that Naruto was hard pressed to block. Many of the hits were getting through and the arms he was using to block were starting to bruise. He ducked under a punch and stabbed Ranmaru with a kunai. He turned around expecting that Ranmaru to be another _Tsuchi Bunshin_ but he was surprised when he was punched hard in the back of his head he swiftly got up and looked at Ranmaru. He was hunched over clutching his bloody stomach while panting heavily. He sped through some hand seals and bent down and hefted a large slab of rock into the air.

"_Doryū Dango_"

"_Rasengan_"

The spiraling sphere of chakra crushed through the slab of earth and Naruto continued onto his target thrusting the ball forward into Ranmaru's chest. The attack severely damaged his insides, and unlike Kabuto, Ranmaru had no regeneration capabilities so he fell to the ground dead just as Naruto fell to the ground exhaustion taking his toll.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The next two months were the hardests of Naruto's training. He had started to learn lightning and water releases from Kyuubi because Jiraiya hadn't learned many jutsu from either of those two elements. While training with Jiraiya he had worked on drawing out the Kyuubi's power. After drawing out one tail he was able to force the red chakra back into his body so that it circulated throughout his chakra coils. While doing this he was able to augment his body. His muscles bulged and his speed and strength were enhanced greatly. It was similar to a curse seal transformation. It was not without its drawbacks though because he lost the ability to throw chakra limbs or use the shroud of chakra as an armor. He was only able to force one tail in his body but he was able to shroud himself in upto 3 tails without losing control. In his 3-tailed state the chakra around him became much denser and weapons like kunai and shuriken would not pierce through it. He also could use his chakra limbs to devestate whole areas by swiping down trees or speeding underground. He had only tried to pull out 4 tails once and it was a mistake.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Jiraiya were standing in a field squaring off against each other. Whenever Naruto tried to channel Kyuubi's chakra Jiraiya was always there in case he got out of control. Today Naruto was going to attempt to pull out his fourth tail. He had already pulled out two tails and the ground was shaking under the pressure. The third tail sprouted and the ground caved in on itself leaving Naruto in a crator. The fourth tail came out and his body started convulsing. Skin and blood were being ripped off under the force of the pressure and regenerated immediately. The cycle continued until Naruto had transformed into a 4-tailed mini Kyuubi that was shrouded in a mixture of chakra, skin, and blood. He jumped out of the whole and thrust and arm forward a huge claw of red chakra charged at Jiraiya who narrowly escaped. This continued for a while with Naruto destroying the landscape while Jiraiya was trying to subdue him with jutsu. Naruto raised his four tails into the air and a huge ball of chakra started to conglomerate however in doing this his body was left open and Jiraiya was able to slap a paper seal onto him. Immediately the chakra receded and both Naruto and Jiraiya passed out. One from the pain in his body and the other from exhaustion of chakra._

_End Flashback_

After the they continued to attempt to manipulate the Kyuubi's chakra. One time Naruto had tried to manipulate the shroud into chakra wings that centered on his back but it proved to be too difficult. Jiraiya also had Naruto hunting down missing-nins . Jiraiya had told him that it was not good to fight against one opponent all of the time because you would get to use to there style. If Naruto ever had any trouble then Jiraiya would step in and finish the missing-nin off. However that usually only happened with the higher A-Class ninjas. The training had beared its fruits and Naruto had become much stronger than anybody in Konoha had imagined and they were going to realize that shortly because Naruto and Jiraiya had just walked into the village gates and everybody in the town heard the shout that followed.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO IS BACK"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N-**

**Original Jutsu**

**(1)**_**Hijutsu: **__**Moeteimasu Kaze(Flaming Wind): **_**This jutsu is performed when Naruto uses **_**Fuuton: Daitoppa **_**while one of his clones blows **_**Ryūka no Jutsu**_** into the wind causing it to superheat and burn the opponent on contact.**

**The Naruto in this story is going to be more similar to the Sauske in the Manga Part II. Sasuke has shown mastery over his Part I jutsu's and he has the Sharingan which enables him to copy many jutsu's over his opponenet. He also has defeated two S-Rank missing nin and has shown mastery over his Curse Seal transformations. That is the purpose over Naruto learning many jutsu's and augmenting his body with the Kyuubi's chakra. While training with the Kyuubi Naruto has not learned many jutsu's the ones tha the did learn are S-Rank and capable of destroying large areas. The reason why I have shown Jiraiya and Kyuubi explaining the jutsu's is so that you can get a feel for what Naruto has learned. I hate when Naruto comes back from the training trip and is some sort of demi-god that can use jutsu from all elements including Hyouton and Mokuton and in this story he will not. He can use many powerful wind jutsu's including **_**Atsugai**_** however he was not yet been able to master **_**Zukokku **_**or **_**Gian **_**his capabilites over the elements allow him to complete C to B-Rank jutsu in all of them. Anything higher and he has trouble so don't expect Naruto to be throwing out 5 different elemental dragons in every battle.**

**This is my first story but I have had this idea in my head for a long time. I just needed to wait for more Shipuuden battles to come out. Now that I have them I will be able to write this story using the basic Shipuuden outline with my changes. Please Review. **


End file.
